Lucy Heatfillia to Lucy Ashley And They Consert
by Winter's Song of Darkness
Summary: Lucy got kicked out of team Natsu what happens when she tunes into a semi famous singer? Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

All songs will be listed in the end enjoy this one shot!

* * *

1 Year Ago

"Lucy" Crap it was Natsu and I knew what they wanted.

"Yah Natsu?"

"We are kicking you off the team so Lisanna can take your place." I KNEW IT THOSE BITCHES!

"Kay I thought you already did."

"Really thanks Lucy!"

"No prob you already abandoned me so it doesn't matter." But they didn't hear me so I just walk out of the guild pack my bags and leave I'm NEVER going back. I should be sad but I only have one emotion Anger.

* * *

At Magnolia stage Natsu P.O.V.

We heard from rumors the band Star Surfers was preforming the lead singer is Lucy we all want to know why she left Fairy Tail.

"OKAY EVERYONE NOW FOR STAR SURFERS AND ALL THERE LATEST HITS!" The person says. The band starts to walk on and there Lucy is but she's wearing gloves.

"MY FIRST SONG IS THIS LITTLE GIRL AND IF ANYONE FROM FAIRY TAIL IS HERE THAT I DEDICATE IT TO YOU ENJOY!" Then the screaming started and the music started playing.

"You got your keys, but where you going  
The third degree just isn't working  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone

I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping  
Are you alone? I know you're creepin'  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone

I'm three steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her

My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her  
'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones

I'm two steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back

Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you, don't push me any further  
But you fuckin' hurt her

Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, hey  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her"

Then she looked straight at me with anger something I never saw when she looked at her guild mates in her eyes then she looked away.

"OKAY I HOPED YOU ENJOYED NOW IF YOU UNDER STAND THAT MEANING PLEASE DON'T TRY TO BREAK DOWN THE DOORS AND GET REVENGE FOR ME IT'S FINE NOW! BUT EH I WON'T CARE! NEXT HOW TO BE A HEART BREAKER!

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-le-let me tell you

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-love you

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do

Cause I lo-lo-love you

Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again, babe

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do"

"KAY THIS IS WHAT ME FIRST REAL LOVE TAUGHT ME BUT HE WAS TO DENSE TO REALIZE MY FEELING!"

Is she talking about me?

"Lucy's changed and not in the good way." Erza said

"Yah look what she's wearing, and her hair is long and wight blond-ish. That black dress those headphones?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LIL SIS LUCY!

"NEXT WAKE BRING ME TO LIFE WITH MY FRIEND ERIK!" (Is Erik)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul,  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me, breathe  
Into me and make me real,  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life,  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen (frozen) inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only (only) you are the life among the dead.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul,  
Don't let me die here,  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(I Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside,  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone,  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
(Bring me)  
(Bring me to life)

"NOW FOR MY THIRD TO LAST SONG WONDERLAND!"

"I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest  
I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me  
Don't want those stilettos, I'm not, not Cinderella  
I don't need a knight, so baby, take off all your armor

You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty-beauty  
Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?  
I want it all, but I want you more  
Will you wake me up, boy, if I bite your poison apple?

I don't believe in fairytales (x3)  
But I believe in you and me  
Take me to Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Wonderland, Wonderland

When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night  
My dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide  
Don't let me in your tower, show me your magic powers  
I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger

I want the love, the money and the perfect ending  
You want the same as I-I so stop pretending  
I wanna show how ya, good we can be together  
I wanna love you through the night, I'll be your sweet disaster

I don't believe in fairytales (x3)  
But I believe in you and me  
Take me to Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Wonderland, Wonderland,  
Wonderland, oh

I believe in you and me

I don't believe in fairytales (x3)  
But I believe in you and me

Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland

Take me to, take me to, take me to  
I believe in you and me, Wonderland

Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland  
Take me to (x3) Wonderland

Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland"

"Wow what happened to her she used to be well so sweet but weak." I say

"NATSU TELL US YOUR WHOLE CONVERSATION WITH LUCY BEFORE SHE LEFT! Um okay

"Lucy I said

"Yah Natsu? She Said

"We are kicking you off the team so Lisanna can take your place.

Kay I thought you already did.

Really thanks Lucy!

No prob you already abandoned me so it doesn't matter. I think she thought I couldn't here her at the e-"

I get punched by Erza that has tears in her eyes.

"NATSU IT'S YOUR FAULT LUCY'S GONE! ALL YOURS!"

"OKAY EVERYONE THIS IS MY SECOND TO LAT SONG WHAT I'VE DONE!"

"In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away...

What I've done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

Put to rest  
What you thought of me.  
While I clean the slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away...

What I've done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

For what I've done  
I start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
And forgiving what I've done.

I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.  
What I've done.

Forgiving What I've done.  
(Na na na na na na na)"

"FOR THE LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT WHERE THE LONLY ONES ROAM!"

"Won't you come out  
We could paint the town red  
Kill a little time  
You can sleep when you're dead  
Cause it isn't over yet  
Get it out of your head

Chase a couple hearts  
We could leave 'em in shreds  
Meet me in the gutter  
Make the devil your friend  
Just remember what I said  
Cause it isn't over yet  
Just remember what I said  
Cause it isn't over yet

Say you have a little faith in me  
Just close your eyes and let me lead  
Follow me home

Need to have a little trust in me  
Just close your eyes and let me lead  
Follow me home  
To where the lonely ones roam

Won't you come out  
I've been waiting for you  
Holding my breath  
Til my body turned blue  
We've got everything to lose  
Yeah I'm waiting on you

Sun's come up  
And there's no one else around  
Meet me in the shadows  
Won't you tell me what you found  
You've got everything to lose  
Yeah I'm waiting on you

Say you have a little faith in me  
Just close your eyes and let me lead  
Follow me home

Need to have a little trust in me  
Just close your eyes and let me lead  
Follow me home  
To where the lonely ones roam

To where the lonely ones roam  
Roam with me  
Come down to where all of the others fell  
Get lost in the dark to find yourself

Just remember what I said  
No it isn't over yet

Say you have a little faith in me  
Just close your eyes and let me lead  
Follow me home

Need to have a little trust in me  
Just close your eyes and let me lead  
Follow me home  
To where the lonely ones roam"

"NOW FOR A SPECIAL SURPRISE SINCE I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IN A YEAR A BOUNCES SONG HALL OF FAME!"

"Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for you name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day

When your, standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers

Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts Be champions  
Be true seekers

Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers

Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts, be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion) You could be the greatest, you can be the best  
(You can be a champion)You can be the King Kong banging on your chest  
You could beat the world (You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war (You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door (You can be a champion)

You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain (You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks (You can be a champion)

You can be a master (You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself (You can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame (You can be a champion)"

"GOOD NIGHT MAGNOLIA!"

* * *

Behind The Stage.

"Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, and Carla you all here?" Erza Asks.

"Yep/Aye" From all of us.

"Good let's go!:"

"Hello Fairy's" It's Lucy!

"Lucy!" We all yell.

"What the hell do you bitches want?"

"Lucy is that really and since when do you curse?"

"Yes and since Dragnell pretty much said I was weak and just a replacement for Lisanna."

"Um well Sorry?" I squeak out.

"That's more of question Dragnell." Then she glares at us. "Look if you want me to come back that's a NO!" She yells "IT'S NOTHING MORE THAT GARBAGE!"

I put my had around her "Luce." Then she starts to cry.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY BUT WAS THAT JUST A LIE? WHAT AM I TO ALL OF YOU!? WAIT I ALREADY KNOW I'M JUST A REPLACEMENT I'M WEAK AND A GOOD FOR NOTHING HUMAN! I THOUGHT I HAD A HOME BUT IT WAS ALL A LIE! IT WAS JUST A LIE!

I hit the back of her neck hard and she get's knocked out and I carry her limp body to the guild.

* * *

The song's:

Cady Groves This Little Girl

Marina And The Diamonds How To Be A Heartbreaker

Evanescence Bring Me To Life

Natalia Kills Wonderland

Linkin Park What I've Done

Didital Daggers Where The Lonely Ones Roam

Script Hall Of Fame


	2. Chapter 2

Mk so this is the EPILOGUE I will wright what happens AFTER Natsu knocks out Lucy then I will put this story on COMPLETE! _this is Natsu's thought's _Also I HATE Lisanna I only don't like her in Fan Fiction tho so yeah

* * *

There is no shame in crying, it just shows you have been strong for to long

* * *

2 days later 2 minuets after Lucy wakes up Lucy P.O.V.

"Where am I? WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN FAIRY TAIL'S INFIRMARY?! HELL THIS IS NOT GOOD FUCK NO!" Then I remember what happen last night. "NATSU WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID THEY ALL WILL! I WILL MAKE THEM FEEL MY WRATH!"

"Luce you awake?"

"Yes I am now GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Calm down Lucy."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN I AM IN THE LAST PLACE I WANT THE BE EVER! I WOULD RATHER GO TO HELL!"

_she really hates us doesn't she. But I can't blame her I mean it's all my fault._

I breve beep breaths "Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the skyline All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible." I sing in a soft voice hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

_Luce why did I say that to you a year ago I'm so sorry but I know you will never understand I hope you will come back to Fairy Tail._

"Can you tell us why you left?"

"Why would you care"

Natsu grabs my arms and make me face him "I DO care Luce! I don't know why I said what I said last year but that's the past. Something tells me it's not just that." I can't help it. I cry for the first time ever since I left. Not counting my out burst when Natsu knocked me out.

"The thing is that you will never understand all the pain I went threw. I just couldn't take it anymore and when you told me I was a replacement I couldn't take it any more."

"Luce" I hear Natsu say softly as he pulls me into a hug. "It'll be okay I won't ever do that again. We all were heart broken when you left. We tryed to search for you but we never could find you."

"the thing is I can never trust anyone ever again. I only trust my spirits now I don't think I can ever gain my trust in humans again.

"I'll guide you threw it Luce. I swear." I look at Natsu with eyes that are filled with sadness.

"Really?" I wimpier

Natsu then tilts my head up and kisses me. I don't try to break away. My lips melt into his. When we break apart. Natsu responds "Do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that?" I just blush. "Lucy I love you. I thought about it and I guess it is true you never know you love someone until there gone. Don't leave me again Luce." I look up to him

"I'll try" then we hear a squeal "MIRA!" We both yell then she goes on about pink haired brown eyed baby's and what not.

"Shit I think she hear and saw the whole thing."

"Well this is gonna get out..."

* * *

REAL EPILOG!

After word got out (Thanks to Mira) Natsu and Lucy started dating. After a year Natsu proposed and He and Lucy had a wedding after another year. Lucy also started to trust humans and re-joined the guild. Mira got her NaLu babies and the guild was destructive as ever. Mira and Freed started to date so did Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Lisanna and Bixlow, Erza and Jella, Wendy and Romeo, and Elfman and Evergreen and to no ones surprise all of them got married. Wendy and Romeo 5 years later after the others tho. Lucy became an famous author in Fiore and even to this day (X823) Team Natsu and Fairy Tail is in full swing. 


End file.
